Fairweather Friends
by thelittlepalmtree
Summary: After the Civil War the Avengers are divided, but a larger threat looms in the distance. What's more Natasha and Bucky have a more intricate past than they've revealed. Can their friends understand them? Will they even be friends much longer?
1. The Game is Laid Out

Lyudmila Kudrin closed her eyes as she submerged herself in the viscous green liquid that filled the tub. She never did this at her apartment, there was something dirty about it, something that needed to take place at the factory. Besides, it was recommended that she stay mostly submerged for about six hours every week and there was just no way she could take a day off every week, not with these idiots working the factory.

Her assistant, a very young man, perhaps too young, often took dictation on days like these. One thing could be said about her in her old age, she was at no loss for her wits. It was a blessing of her own making, perhaps. She would never suffer from senility. If she wasn't going to face her death on the battlefield she was still going to meet it head on and lucid, not in that childish degenerative state the rest of her generation was in. There was nothing honorable in that. Though perhaps the same could be said about the lengths she took to avoid the inevitable.

She closed her eyes and uttered a simple command into the air. The notes of Swan Lake began to float through the air. When she tipped her head back and closed her eyes she could almost see them…all lined up…how beautiful they used to be.

She was ready to fall asleep when the door burst open. Her too young assistant said in his shrill voice, "G-zha Kudrin!" She lifted her head slowly, looking at him. He could hardly breathe, "Vdova! Vdova!" He waved his arms, "Ona prervala!" He was evidently not satisfied with his employer's reaction because he continued to state what was obvious with the smell rising through the floorboards. "Zavod nakhoditsya v ogne!"

"Rossii takoy krasivyy yazyk," She replied with cool disinterest, leaning her head back, and closing her eyes. "Ne razrushayte yego s etim truslivym tonom."

He stared at her for a moment before running out. A long time after that, Lyudmila sighed and got out of the tub. She wrapped a fluffy white robe around her, trailing the green ooze like a trail of mucus. She didn't turn to look as someone else came through the door, "Ya znayu , pochemu ty zdes." She said quietly.

"Why don't you tell me then, to make sure."

"Ty prishel , chtoby ubit' menya , malen'kaya Natasha."

"Not quite." There was a soft laugh, "I need your help."

Lyudmila turned, at her age there was very little that still surprised her, but this did. A cool smirk came to her lips, "We had better be going then." She grabbed her bag and followed the redhead out the fire escape. Behind them the sounds of a siren running through the streets was the music to the ballet of flames as they reflected in the faces of the crowd of workers who had flooded into the street.

"I just don't think it's the best idea to be too public."

"Which would be a concern if I was a creamsicle like you, but this is Wakanda, Steve. I actually fit in here."

"You can't argue with that." Wanda walked into the room, popping open a bottle of water with a satisfying crunch. "Come on, let one of us have some fun…or sunlight."

"Thanks," Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm not fun?" He turned back to Sam, "I'm not going to tell you what you can and can't do, but for the record, I don't like it. We're guests here. We don't want to put T'Challa in a bad position."

"I'm just going out to get groceries." Sam smiled, "Nothing too big. I just got to get out of here man."

Steve sighed, looking from face to face. He knew his team felt cooped up here in T'Challa's summer mansion, but their presence in Wakanda wasn't exactly public. Not that anyone could really do anything. There was no extradition treaty. But it would still look bad for T'Challa's new leadership. "I said I'm not going to stop you."

He didn't need to be told twice and practically ran out the door with a quick, "I'll be back in an hour!"

"You know, one day I'm going to start taking that personally." Steve sighed, opening the fridge and pulling out a mango. At least the food here was…colorful.

"Don't, we're all just restless." Wanda said in her sympathetic way. The sun and her training had done her good. In the last few months she had begun to look so much brighter. "Personally I left America to avoid this very fate. But it's more bearable with the rest of you with me."

And just like that Steve felt guilty again. "I'm sorry, kid," He looked down at his hands.

"It's alright," She chuckled, "It's not so bad when you consider where I was before you brought us here. Strait jackets aren't exactly my style."

Steve forced a smile to replace the frown. "I guess when you put it like that…" He wasn't very convincing. They would have stayed in an awkward silence for a few minutes but there was a heavy knock on the door.

Scott scurried over to open it. "T'Challa! Hey man." He said, with awkwardness rivalling that of the moment before.

"Mr. Lang, hello." The king indulged, then came over to Steve. "You need to return to the palace immediately." He spoke urgently, "Miss. Romanoff has come there, with a…guest."

Steve looked up suddenly. The only reason he would need to return to the palace was if it had something to do with Bucky and Natasha's involvement was a positive thing…right? "It's not Tony, is it?" He frowned a little.

"No," T'Challa smiled, "Miss. Romanoff says she may have the key to helping your friend, Mr. Barnes."

Steve perked up, hearing it out loud was the confirmation he needed. "That's great!" He headed towards the door, then looked around. "Uh…do you guys want to come see Nat?" They looked like they would eat him alive for that invite.

"I thought you'd never ask." Wanda ran outside, followed quickly by Clint and Scott.

"Sorry," Steve apologized as he and T'challa walked to the car. "They really just enjoy the chance to get out."

"I understand." The King chuckled, "Where is Sam?"

"We'll pick him up at the market." Steve slipped into the black car, "Can't forget my wing-man."

Tony looked down at the city. His city. His world. It could only ever belong to him when he was in his armor. Before he'd thought of it as a cocoon, but what it really was, was his wings. He flew down to the landing at Stark tower and gave the command for it to start disassembling. The crisp July air was cooler this high up. "How's it coming, webslinger?" He called out into the house.

"Uh, hi Mr. Stark." Peter said, looking up from the desk where he was scribbling out designs for…something.

"Make anything cool for me?" Tony poured himself a drink, his third of the day.

"Uh…should you really be drinking at…11:15 in the morning?" Peter said after a quick watch check.

"What are you, my mom?" Tony rolled his eyes, taking a sip.

"I just don't know if you should…operate machinery right now." Peter said, a little nervously, though Tony didn't notice.

"You're deflecting." The billionaire pointed, "Which means you've got something."

"Well…it's not exactly….something…not yet." Peter said in that shy way that meant he totally had something awesome. "It's more like the beginning of something."

Tony stepped over and looked at the calculations. They were kind of swimming on the page, it was annoying how the kid insisted on using pen and paper instead of something he could zoom in on. Man he was getting old. Or maybe Peter was just that young. Either way, he didn't want to think about it.

"I've been studying the um…sample…you gave me, having F.R.I.D.A.Y. really analyze the different qualities of the vibranium. Now, I had him create sort of a computerized model of it…you know, based off the density, the weight, molecular structure…and I've been running some theoretical tests." He pulled out something that looked like a bunch of blurry lines.

"You've been working all day, haven't you, nerd." Tony said, plopping down into a chair.

"Well I've been looking at the possible applications…" Peter smiled, getting excited, "And there's just so much it can do."

"Kid, I know, Vision was created with Vibranium."

"Vision, was created by the infinity stone, the vibranium, and the cradle put together. But there's more this stuff can do. You add it to my webbing and a single strand could hold three tons of weight. And it becomes nearly unbreakable."

"Kind of makes you realize why our feline friend likes it so much." Tony took another drink and stood. "Really good work kid, I mean it." Tony smiled, patting his back. "Did Rhodey get back yet?"

"No, uh, he said he was getting lunch with an old friend." Peter couldn't hide the shy smile he had. Everyone was glad about Rhodey's recovery but it was an especially proud moment for him. He'd helped Tony develop the technology that had helped restore the connection in the Colonel's severed spine. As they spoke, the Stark Industries implant was curing paralyzed people all over the world. "I actually have to get going, I don't think Aunt May is going to like it if I stay over another night."

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here." Tony smiled, patting him on the back. He gathered his things in the ratty old backpack and scurried out the door. At least it was summer break and he wasn't complaining about his algebra homework. That kid was way too smart to be studying.

"Mr. Stark." F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice said, shocking him out of his reverie. "Vision is here to see you."

"Doesn't he live here?" Tony looked into the dark brown liquid as if he'd just asked about the meaning of life.

"He asked me to announce his presence for…Miss. Maximoff." Even the A.I. knew this was a sore subject.

The form of Vision started to come out of the wall, "Hello, Tony." He said quietly.

"Hey there, poltergeist." Tony ran his fingers through his hair. "What can I do you for?"

"As you know, it was a year ago today that….that we signed our current contract." Vision came over and stepped up to the opposite side of the desk. "I was wondering…since the accords are to be discussed again and signed again—"

"Viz, we talked about this." Tony looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I understand your reluctance, but we're almost certain they're in Wakanda. Perhaps if we just offered T'Challa the new terms—"

"—No! It's just not going to work, Vision." Tony slammed the drink down, "Wanda doesn't care about you. None of them care about us. None of them are going to give in!" He snapped too loudly. "It's just not going to work!"

There was a long pause. Vision said nothing, just sunk into the floor like a weight in quicksand. And Tony looked at the bottom of the glass, alone again. Time to pour another.

 _G-zha Kudrin! Vdova! Vdova! Ona prervala! Zavod nakhoditsya v ogne! = Ms. Kudrin! The Widow! The Widow! She broke in! The factory is on fire!_  
 _Rossii takoy krasivyy yazyk. Ne razrushayte yego s etim truslivym tonom. = Russian is such a beautiful language. Don't ruin it with your cowardly tone._  
 _Ya znayu , pochemu ty zdes = I know why you are here_  
 _Ty prishel , chtoby ubit' menya , malen'kaya Natasha= You have come to kill me, little Natasha_


	2. The Players Take Their Seats

The memory of the cold was the first thing. The ice that fills your veins like a flash takes far too long to leave it. His arm…it wasn't a stub anymore, but it wasn't the same as it had been. Apparently the Wakandans had been hard at work improving the soviet technology. It felt fluid, more natural, almost warm.

A beautiful woman perched on the edge of a lab table. She was in all black which made the flash of red hair stand out. Next to her stood an older woman, so thin she looked like she would disintegrate if someone touched her. This woman dressed like Jackie Kennedy and starkly contrasted Natasha. That's who she was after all, he had seen her on the news and in person enough times in the last year…or however long it had been.

"Morning Sunshine." The deep feminine voice said as he blinked at her and everyone in the room. He recognized Steve, but didn't let his eyes linger. The rest of the team was here. Sam, Wanda maybe? The guy who could turn tiny but also giant sometimes. He looked back at Natasha and the woman he didn't know. There was something about her…like he'd seen her in a dream he couldn't quite remember. Usually that meant something bad.

"Did you find a way to fix me?" He asked the cat-guy. T'Challa.

"I found a way to fix you." Natasha spoke. "This is Lyudmila Kudrin. She and I have been busy." She jumped off the table and revealed a stack of old red books. "These are all the ledgers with Winter Soldier protocols."

Steve walked over to Bucky while Natasha spoke, "Are you okay, Buck?" He said quietly.

Without thinking, he shrugged off Steve's hand, maybe he should be more receptive to affection, but he was more concerned about what Natasha was saying. "You mean I'm free? What if someone has a record, what if—"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Natasha said, putting a hand on her hip. "If you want to be a popsicle for the rest of the century, fine. Personally I don't have that kind of trust. But if you want to be a person again, this is your ticket. Ten maybe 15 people had access to these codes. Every book is accounted for and later we can burn them together. Time to stop being the Winter Soldier."

He felt groggy, stiff, and he couldn't shake the cold out of his limbs. When he stood, he felt woozy but didn't sit down. He met Natasha's eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair. He remembered her, not just from last year or…the year before he'd been frozen. He remembered her when she was young, the way she moved like a flame, gracefully but painfully. He didn't remember being there, but he must have. The fire was still there, anyone could see it, but she held herself like a rock. He knew when an agent was immoveable, and Natasha was definitely one of those agents.

"Alright. But I'm not going out alone. Not yet." He said looking around.

She smiled, lips turning up just a little, "Good. Because we've got some real problems."

The older woman, stepped forward, "Hello." Her voice had a heavy Russian accent, the kind that made everyone stop and look at her. "As Natasha said, I am Lyudmila Kudrin. At the moment I have the majority stake in the fille rouge cosmetics company, but before, I was the primary supervisor of Russia's red room program." Bucky's head snapped up, but he didn't say anything. He just stared at Natasha. This woman was more of a mystery than he thought. "And that is why I am here today. I still have some connections with the Russian intelligence community." She continued, "And there is something you may need to know about."

Natasha took out a file and passed it to Steve as Kudrin kept talking. "The KGB discovered this object in the eighties…and it powered many of their projects. It was not only shown to be a possible power source, but an agent of destruction as well. Hydra operatives within the agency used it to continue the work done by scientists in the war against Germany." She put a frail hand on her hip, "However, it was revealed to be too dangerous…and was linked to…. some unfortunate events." She didn't mention a particular event but one stuck out in everyone's mind. "After that it was locked away."

"What does this have to do with all of us?" Steve said finally.

"One of the books was kept in the same place." Natasha explained. "A vault in Siberia." She looked at Bucky, "And the object was missing."

It was T'Challa who spoke up, "Why did you not go to Stark with this?"

"I'm not exactly Sympatico with world governments right now." Natasha smirked, the mark of someone who had been in that position before.

"Sorry about that," The king said, crossing the room to look over Steve's shoulder. "We are talking about some serious power, here."

"Yeah," Clint chimed in, "In the hands of a professional. Maximum security, they'd need contacts, juice, and serious skill."

"Thanks." Natasha smirked, flashing her best friend a wide grin.

"Wait, you're telling me, some psycho has a weapon of mass destruction." Sam put a hand on the back of his neck, "But not just any psycho, probably someone like one of these two," He gestured to Natasha and Bucky, "With an axe to grind."

"That pretty much covers it." Steve said, finally looking up and passing the file to T'Challa.

"Well," Wanda said quietly, "I guess that means the Avengers need to assemble."

"I knew you were going to order that."

"You did not."

"Yes I did, I looked at the menu and looked for the item with the least calories and the highest price and I said that. That is what she's going to get, and that is exactly what you got." He grinned. "Come on, Carol, you haven't changed too much."

"You mean since I turned into super girl?" The blonde sipped at her water. "Yeah, I guess I'm still the same ol' Carol. Except now I'm a Colonel like you." She smirked.

"Yeah you're doing good for yourself." Rhodey smiled back. "I've been meaning to call you. But uh…"

"I get it, you've been busy. So have I." Carol was the kind of Blonde that turned heads. It wasn't immediately obvious, but she was probably 90% muscle, and that was without the super strength.

"So, Colonel Danvers…" Rhodey leaned forward, "What's up girl?"

"Stop it!" She leaned back and laughed. "Come on, Rhodes, you couldn't get me back then, what makes you think you've got a chance now."

"I'm war machine!" He put his hands in the air, as though surprised she would even ask. "That's gotta get me something."

"Yeah, but I'm Ms. Marvel." She smirked, "I don't need my best friend to make me a suit of armor."

"Damn," He laughed, "That's cold."

"You're not my type," She said in a way that suggested he was very much her type.

"Mhmm…I'll change your mind one of these days." Rhodey leaned forward, looking into her eyes. What he liked about Carol is that she wouldn't look away. She'd meet that gaze straight on.

"Yeah, good luck with that." She grinned as the waitress came back with their food. It was warm and the sun was shining on both of them. It felt nostalgic, but they'd never had moments like this before, they'd mostly just met in stuffy board rooms where Carol had something normal to present and Rhodey was trying to explain why Tony Stark giving a supermodel a piggy back ride in his armor was not a threat to national security.

"I actually didn't invite you out just for business." Rhodey said, stabbing a piece of steamed broccoli with his fork. "I've actually got a proposition for you."

"No."

"You haven't heard it yet."

"No, I'm not going to help you play babysitter to Tony Stark." She took a sip of water.

"I'm asking you to be an Avenger." Rhodey said, looking up at her. "You've already signed the accords. You're already working on international security threats. You've already got the press, and you won't be babysitting Tony."

"Look, Jim," She put the glass she'd been nursing down with a sigh. "It's not just that." She sighed, "But, your last team broke up. Half the 'Avengers' are in Wakanda right now and everybody knows it. The ones that are left are a robot, a megalomaniac, and a mystery guy who sounds like he's not even legal to drink yet. Not to mention you've got some major PR problems."

"Yeah." Rhodey said, leaning back, "We're a mess. But that's the best part." She raised a golden eyebrow, making Rhodey smile. "You love cleaning up messes and you know it. You join now, you'll practically be a founding member."

"You really expect me to fall for that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Just…think about it, okay?" Rhodey stabbed another broccoli. "If nothing else we may actually get to see some more of each other."

"I'll think about it." She took a sip of water. "But you have to promise to buy me lunch even if I say no."

He smiled, liking the way her eyes glinted in the light. He held up his hand with a smirk, "Even if you say no."

Hope Van Dyne had not been afraid to walk to her car on a dark night in years. She could probably take out a marine with a few decisive moves, not to mention your average mugger. So when she made her way to her car at ten o'clock at night with a chill up her spine, she was left to wonder if something far more threatening might be lurking in the night and gripped the trigger inside her wrist that would allow her to transform into the tiny figure of the wasp.

Her phone ringing made her jump. She took a breath to steady herself before answering it. "Hello?" She said in that professional tone of hers as she slid into her car. "Dad? Yeah, I'm on my way home hold on…" The Bluetooth in the car picked up the car and she tossed her bag onto the seat. "What's wrong?...No I haven't heard from him…Cassie's fine, her mom and I go out for drinks sometimes…they get to talk once in a while….Scott's fine, dad you don't need to worry…wait hold on."

Hope rolled down the window for the homeless man that tapped on her window. "You got dollar?" The man said with a heavy Slavic accent.

"Uh, sure, just give me a minute," She left the window open as she leaned over to grab her purse. She didn't notice the door open until some strong arms wrapped around her waist, yanking her out of her seat. She wanted to scream but there was a hand over her mouth and a harsh smell filling her nose. After that everything went black.

"Hope…? Hope…? ...Hope!"

"Tony! Tony! You awake!" Someone was shouting at…and hitting him.

"Should I call for help?" Ugh, that was definitely vision.

"No, no, he's just drunk." Hitting person. Person he liked. Rhodey.

"I'm fine." Tony grumbled, forcing himself to sit up.

"No, you're not, but we'll talk about that later." Rhodey said. "Look, I already packed the jet. Better call spidey, we've got a situation." He was helping Tony to his feet. He turned his head suddenly, "Damn, take a shower first though."

"May I inquire as to the situation?" Vision's voice always got on Tony's nerves at times like these. It wasn't anything like… that didn't matter.

"Yeah…you ready for this." Rhodey glanced between the two other Avengers, "Zemo has escaped. UN wants us working the case."


	3. The Escape

Wanda loved the feeling of the sun on her face. Sokovia, like most eastern European nations, was usually pretty cloudy outside. Despite her gypsy blood she was as pale as a vampire. Pietro used to tease her about that. Perhaps she should have laughed more.

"I know that look." Natasha jumped down from where she'd been perched in a tree. Wanda tried not to jump. It might be childish, but she'd always wanted to impress Natasha. She had such control, such poise. She was everything Wanda wished for herself. "You're feeling nostalgic, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Wanda looked down at her hands.

"No, but I'm kind of a genius." Natasha said, sitting next to her. "Can't be easy living with a bunch of guys."

Wanda couldn't stop the laugh that puffed out of her lips. "Yeah, well, believe me, I could do with some girl time."

"You know, me too." The red head wrapped an arm around Wanda's shoulders and they began to head across the courtyard. Like a flash Bucky stepped out from one of the doors.

"Natasha," He said darkly, making the two women exchange looks.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Can we…talk?" He looked at her intently, not even looking at Wanda.

"I'll leave you two alone." The newer avenger smiled, winking at Natasha.

"Bye red." Natasha let her go still not looking at her. Americans were weird.

"How can I help you?" Natasha asked, stepping closer. It was odd to see her coming so close. Even Steve tended to keep quite a large barrier, like a bubble. To be fair, he kind of liked his personal space.

"I just…I think…I remember some things about us."

"Finally." Natasha smirked. "Though I'm guessing not everything given the way you're still shy around me. A pity, I look great naked and you're one of the few to have seen it."

"So we did have…a past." He looked a little disappointed, but she knew why. Remembering something new was supposed to bring relief, but instead it usually posed more questions.

"We had a secret relationship, yeah." Natasha responded bluntly, knowing he wasn't asking what he really wanted to know, "Which involved a lot of really awesome sex." She gave him a little wink.

"That….uh…wow." Bucky sat down on a bench, looking up at her. Bucky Barnes had been a simple guy. Okay maybe he wasn't ever _simple,_ but his life was. It was just take care of Steve and Becky, listen to his dad, try not to get in any fights. And then he and Steve joined the war, and he found out the one thing he was good at was the one thing no one wanted to be good at. Causing pain, killing…in the war he was the scout. The one that slit the lookout's throat so the rest of the team could get through. And then he "died" and the winter soldier took over. That was like a nightmare and all you could remember was the horrifying parts. Finding about Natasha, that he had had the presence of mind to have a relationship with her—after all it didn't look like anything he had forced on her based off that soft smile—was more than surprising.

"Yeah, too bad you can't remember, it was pretty great." She chucked, sitting next to him. Somehow the jokes actually made him smile.

"I feel like someone put on my face and did all these things…it's horrible." He put his face in his hands, "Last year, I thought I was doing okay…but then I went under again. And it's like someone's about to open one of those books…"

Natasha wrapped an arm around his shoulders, not saying anything, just comforting him. And for once in a long time he let his guard down, leaning against her. He may not remember what they had been to each other but he did remember one thing—that he could always trust her.

"You're going to be okay." She said quietly.

"You promise?" He chuckled, forcing a smile.

"I promise." She smirked back, kissing his cheek.

Bucky couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips, no longer forced. "You know, when someone as pretty as you says it, I might just believe it."

Natasha tilted her head back, laughing, "There's that American Charm."

Tony really didn't like Ross. He seemed like a nice—no…maybe he was smart—no….interesting—no. He was a boring, stupid, mean asshole who basically just enjoyed his job of arresting people way too much. But that was the guy you needed once in a while. The sadistic bureaucrat who actually enjoyed his job of locking people up via paperwork. But right now he had failed. All of it. So Tony wasn't in the giving mood.

"How exactly did this happen?!"

"Mr. Stark if you would just—"

"I won't just anything! You let Zemo escape!" The billionaire shouted, probably too loud for the circumstances but he didn't care. His head was killing him and this guy had screwed up. "This guy broke up the Avengers and you let him escape!"

"With all due respect, Mr. Stark, you seemed to have done that yourselves!" Ross shouted back, finally breaking. "Now sit down while I explain what happened."

Tony looked like he was going to fight but Rhodey walked in with a blonde and he knew that Rhodey wouldn't let him get away with any more of that shit. "Who is this?" He demanded instead.

"Colonel Danvers, it's nice to meet you." Blondie offered a hand that Tony didn't take. His eyes flicked up to Rhodey who was giving him a "don't be difficult" look so he decided to be difficult.

"I thought you needed special clearance to be in here." Tony demanded.

"I've got it." Colonel Danvers looked amused which was not very amusing.

"Who are you anyway?" He turned to the others who he expected to back him up. Peter was dressed like spider man, part of keeping his identity secret, so no one knew what he thought, and Vision was just giving that curiously blank stare.

"I'm Colonel Danvers, better known sometimes as Ms. Marvel." She said it like that would shut him up. But it wasn't going to shut him up because who the hell was this girl and what—

"Now that we're all done with introductions." Ross said, turning to the display. "Please turn your attention to the security footage of the security breach." And he played a tape that could make even Tony Stark shut up.

Zemo sat in the cell, totally still. Pretty usual for a psycho like him. Tony could hear the sound of the air conditioning, apparently it was right next to the camera. Then the wall crumbled. It was eerily silent as a man, or maybe a woman, in a black helmet and a heavy coat entered, opened Zemo's cell and led him out the massive hole in the wall.

"I thought the cell block was in the center of this facility," Carol said quietly after a moment of silence. "This guy fought through the whole compound to get to Zemo?"

"No." Ross said quietly.

"There's something else." Vision mentioned before Ross could answer, "There was audio on that video and yet there was no sound when the wall was breached."

"That is because the wall was never breached." Ross continued the video. The giant hole in the wall disappeared, leaving only concrete in its wake.

"Wait, wait, wait, someone came through a portal and stole Zemo?" Tony said, standing up again.

"That's pretty much what it looks like right now." Ross said quietly.

"This really isn't good." Peter looked around the room nervously. "I mean look at the damage this guy caused last time."

"Has anyone contacted the King of Wakanda?" Vision said quietly, causing everyone to stop and look at him. "He _could_ be the next target." He explained, "His actions were responsible for Zemo's incarceration."

"Are you offering to go to Wakanda?" Rhodey asked quietly. They had avoided the subject for a long time despite the fact that every other day you saw the country mentioned on the news. All the former Avengers were assumed to be harbored by T'Challa, including the Winter Soldier. Tony hadn't explicitly said it, but it was pretty much understood that the topic was banned.

"If a personal visitation is required I am willing to volunteer." Vision said diplomatically.

Rhodey looked a little awkward for a second then sighed, "Do you think your uh…personal feelings might be clouding your judgement?"

"I have been informed that I don't have them." Which was what Vision said whenever confronted with an accusation of bias.

"Fine, whatever." Tony finally spoke up. "Vision, you go to Wakanda and tell T'Challa what's going on. Just remember that you're an Avenger still and if you find any international criminals at large there it is your _duty_ to do your best to bring them in."

"Understood." That convinced nobody.

"Underoos," Tony turned to Peter, "You and I are going to go back to the lab and figure out what the hell could cause a singularity like that and maybe find a way to track it."

"Yeah," Peter nodded nervously, "Yeah I can do that. I can help. We can do that. It's going to be fine." He was still trying to convince himself when Tony turned to Rhodey.

"You two hit the ground, try and find out where they may have gone." He looked over to the woman, "Welcome to the team Ms. Marvel."

"I haven't officially joined yet." She said, giving Rhodey a sideways glance. "But I guess I'll suit up."

"Yeah. You guys do that." Tony looked around the room as people began to leave. "Report back in two hours."

"Halt, muss ich ausruhen."

"Wenn Sie jetzt aufhören, werden wir den Treffpunkt nicht erreichen."

"Ich muss aufhören!" Zemo reached out and leaned against a tree, catching his breath. He had absolutely no activity for a year. Running through the woods had not been his idea of a good time. "Why couldn't you make it drop us here?"

"We need to get moving." The woman said, voice cold and dead.

"You are insufferable." He pushed himself off the tree with a sigh. "Alright, how much father."

"Less than a mile, you will be fine I am monitoring your vitals." She walked over as though to offer help but didn't. Zemo nodded and stumbled forward.

"Next time we need to get closer."

"I will do my best." She said.

He started laughing. "You can't do your best, meine kleine Witwe."

She shrugged, "Not much father now. We need to move."

 _"Halt, muss ich ausruhen." = Stop, I need to rest._

 _"Wenn Sie jetzt aufhören, werden wir den Treffpunkt nicht erreichen." = "If you stop now, we will not reach the rendezvous point."_

 _"Ich muss aufhören!" = "I need to stop!"_

 _meine kleine Witwe = "My little widow"_


	4. Avengers Disassembled

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So," Wanda said, tucking her legs underneath her. "What is going on with you and the Winter Soldier?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Bucky? Something is going on with her and Bucky?" Sharon said, grinning, "The Bucky? Steve's bucky?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He cornered us in the garden." Wanda raised her eyebrows, grinning./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't you two have national security concerns to deal with?" Natasha grumbled./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're the one who invited us to your room because, and I quote 'leave the tech to the techs I'm dying for some girl time.'" Sharon smirked, taking a sip of wine./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Okay, well, you're officially on the kill list." Natasha rolled her eyes. She and Sharon had known each other a long time. By the time the Blonde had joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha had already made a name for herself. Sharon had been the competitive type, but she soon realized you can't compete with legends and decided instead to be her friend./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You have a kill list still?" Wanda raised an eyebrow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""A girl doesn't give up her kill list." Natasha chuckled darkly. "Yes, James and I have a history."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ooooh, James," Sharon wiggled her eyebrows./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""James is his name." Natasha said coolly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are we going to hear about this history with James?" Wanda grinned, joining the teasing. Natasha had long ago forgiven Wanda for her mind manipulation. They were…friends. As much as Natasha could be friends with anyone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No." She responded flatly. They would have pestered her more, but there was a knock on the door./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Natasha was the only one standing so she opened it, only to find the topic of discussion in the doorway. "Um…the red person is here." He said by way of introduction./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I thought that was offensive." Wanda whispered to Sharon./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He means Vision." Natasha explained. "You need a place to hide?" He nodded and walked into the room. At Natasha's direction he sat awkwardly on the couch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Vision is here?" Wanda said quietly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I think it was him." Bucky responded, watching the other two women watch him. He turned to Natasha and took her hand, immediately feeling more relaxed at the contact. She was so solid, so strong. It was only then that he noticed that Wanda seemed upset. "Did I do something wrong?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No," Wanda said, blushing, "No, it was just…I had a thing….with Vision…sort of…last year. We could have been something but…everything happened."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh." Bucky turned to Natasha, floundering./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sure you're better off without him." The spy supplied, "You're smart, you're pretty, you don't even know if he's capable of sleeping with you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He can materialize matter, I feel like he could make do." Sharon speculated./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I thought you and Clint were going to get together, honestly." Natasha suggested, "You two had such a connection in Sokovia and then he came out of retirement to save you…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Wanda blushed, "I've never thought…that way about him."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I see girls haven't changed since the 40s." Bucky said suddenly, prompting Natasha to turn and stare at him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What is that supposed to mean."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""There's a tesseract-like power source missing and you're talking about boys." He smirked at her, obviously teasing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"All three women were silent for a moment. It was the most he had ever said within the same minute not to mention the rudest he had been to anyone, let alone Natasha. Not that she couldn't handle it or that he had been particularly bad, it was just surprising. They didn't have the chance to react, however as T'Challa's face came up on the wall display. "All former Avengers, please report to the conference room."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Wanda looked paralyzed, "That was a short visit."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sure he's gone." Natasha counseled/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The real question is why he was here in the first place." Sharon sighed, standing. The others stood with her and the headed to the conference room as they were instructed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When they entered the room, all glass and smooth wood, Wanda visibly relaxed. Vision was not there, just T'Challa looking tense./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""My friends, I'm afraid our problems have become more pressing." He said quietly. "My father's murderer is free." He gripped the table, frowning. It was disturbing to see him like this, emotional. Surprisingly it was Natasha that comforted him. She crossed the room and put a hand on his shoulder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We will find Zemo." She promised, a hand on his back. "We know what to look for now."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Steve looked around the room from where he stood in the corner, "What span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"are /spanwe looking for?" He frowned, "Gamma radiation? We don't have Banner anymore."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, I know." Natasha rolled her eyes, "The item has a tracker embedded in the case, right now it's out of range but we only have to be within three hundred miles to pick it up again. That should be more than enough room once we learn a little more about Zemo himself."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So you think it's Zemo that stole this…uh…" Scott looked up, speaking up for the first time in a while, "What do you call it…?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""An infinity gem. You can't touch it, so it has a special case. There's an old tracker in it, this thing is practically analog. Zemo wouldn't have disabled it, unless he was part of the upper echelons of the Russian intelligence in the 1960s he won't even know what it was." Natasha continued./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But still, you think Zemo took it?" Clint raised an eyebrow, "That's a big leap, especially considering that he was in jail the whole time."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We know he's connected, someone else did the robbery and broke him out. He has to have an accomplice anyway." Natasha continued./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's a bad idea to underestimate him." Bucky said, quietly but everyone turned to listen, "We did it last time. We all did. And that's part of why we're here." That caused everyone to look away. They knew he was right./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We need to tell Tony about this." Natasha said quietly. "He'll be going after Zemo, and he needs to know about the infinity gem."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You should go," Steve said quietly, "You're the only one with any chance of getting a foot in the door." No one missed the glance she and Bucky shared, or the slight nod he gave her as if to assure her he'd be okay without her. What was going on with them?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What do the rest of us do?" Sam frowned, "We can't even leave Wakanda. How are we going to find this guy without having to literally fight an army all the way there."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Maybe Tony will let us be Avengers again." Wanda said unconvincingly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Even if we signed the accords, we're all supposed to be in prison right now." Clint said darkly. "They just—"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was a loud sound of a phone ringing. Scott held up a hand and mouthed 'sorry'. It was a secure line provided by Sharon so that he could remain in contact with the Pyms and know that his daughter was okay./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hello? Hank?...No just calm down…I don't mean span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"calm down /spanlike in an insulting way…no I didn't! No! No, I—Wait! Could you slow down?...WHAT?!...What do you mean missing?... And you're sure she's not just mad?... Did you call the police…yeah I think you're paranoid!...How many people could know about that?...Oh…well…I'll see what I can do…Bye." He hung up his phone and looked absolutely horrified./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well?" Steve demanded after a moment of dumbstruck silence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That was…uh…Hank Pym." Scott said, still in shock. "Hope Van Dyne is missing…he heard her being kidnapped on the phone, but he called the police and they can't help. This was a professional job. It wasn't a hit though, no evidence of murder."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Everyone looked around, frowning. Finally, Natasha spoke, "Why don't you come with me?" Natasha said quietly, "You can stay small, use your ants…get some clues as to what happened. It can't be a coincidence that one of the only people who knows how to use a Pym particle was kidnapped right as Zemo gets out and the infinity gem is stolen."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you really going to pin this on him?" Scott said quietly, "It could be anyone!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Could be, but probably isn't." Steve agreed, "It does seem like he's gathering supplies…It wouldn't hurt just to look for evidence."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you going to be okay to do this?" Natasha asked quietly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah….yeah…" Scott responded softly. "If it is Zemo he might be using her to make more particles, which means she's probably still alive."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That still doesn't answer my question." Sam said quietly, "What are we going to do if we can't leave without fighting at least one army."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't know, but one problem at a time." Steve answered, "Suit up, Nat. You're going back to the Avengers compound."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Me?!" She frowned. "But I'm—"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The only person who stands any chance of actually talking to Tony without being locked in a cell. Besides, after T'Challa dropped the charges and recanted his story, they haven't got grounds to hold you." Steve continued, "It's the logical choice. Take Scott, he can make contact with Pym and find out what he knows about Hope. The rest of us will dig up what we can from here…and start training again."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The logical choice was not happy about her assignment but she didn't argue. T'Challa watched the room for a moment, "I do not wish to be presumptuous but perhaps the Black Panther should make another appearance."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's taking a big risk." Steve replied, "But I won't reject any help you're willing to offer, just don't risk everything for us."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""My people are behind me." T'Challa answered softly, "I do not risk as much as an American leader would."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alright then, everyone. Let's get to work."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"***/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I want to talk to Coulson."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sorry, Tony, but we span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"both /spanknow what happened to him."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You really think I'm stupid, Maria. I know Coulson's alive. I don't know how, and frankly I don't care, but we need spies we can trust and right now he's the closest thing we've got."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Is this about Zemo?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tony frowned, "How do you know about that?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Maria smirked but didn't answer, "I'll put you in touch with someone who can help. Her name is Melinda May. She works for the ATCU."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Better than nothing I guess." The millionaire sighed. "Has Vision come back yet?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, I think he's still in Wakanda." Peter came over, frowning as Tony poured himself a drink. Of course, he didn't say anything, he never did. "Mr. Rhodes and Miss. Danvers just called in they haven't found anything but they're only cleared for European airspace and it's likely Zemo wouldn't choose those places to hide."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are they coming back?" Tony threw back the drink and poured another./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Um…yeah...so are you going to help me with this singularity…thing?" Maria shot the teenager a sympathetic look, which was pretty surprising because the few times Peter span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"had /spanmet her she'd been very stoic./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I think you've got it pretty well in hand." Tony threw back the second drink. It would be alarming if this wasn't his usual mid-morning pace. Maria left, apparently to get this Melinda May on the phone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Actually I don't have it….in hand. I'm not even sure if I can hold it." Peter was working that out when something looking a lot like Peter's webbing grabbed the drink out of Tony's hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tony stared at his empty hand for a moment and then looked at Peter, "Are you trying to tell me something?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I—" Peter probably would have continued to sputter if a surprising person hadn't just dropped from the ceiling./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""This stuff is pretty great. I could use it on my bites."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Natasha," Tony tried to pretend he hadn't jumped four feet in the air when she touched down. "What are you doing here?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Am I still persona non grata?" She raised a cherry-red eyebrow and sipped his drink./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""H-hello Miss. Romanoff." Peter said, waving shyly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She turned and smirked at him, "You can call me Natasha. But for now, make yourself scarce kid." He didn't need any more encouragement. Natasha turned her attention back to Tony. "What are you doing? How much have you had to drink?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's not really any of your business." Tony said, pulling out another glass. When she took it from him he decided the bottle was good enough and took a swig before she could stop him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm worried about you." She said quietly, a rare moment of sincerity./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tony turned away, looking into the bottle. "Well worry somewhere else."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She sighed, "Well I didn't come here for that. There's an infinity gem missing from a Siberian Vault."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I guess I shouldn't insult you by telling you who has it." Tony glanced over when she began downloading something on his hard drive. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Tony, you need span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"everyone /spanon this." She walked over and took the bottle out of his hand. "Call Steve."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tony reached for the bottle but stumbled and when he looked up, she was gone. The bottle was gone too, leaving Tony grumbling and going over to the liquor cabinet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"***/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I guess Stark wasn't as receptive as he should have been?" Bucky said as Natasha stepped out of Stark tower, slipping his hand in hers. He span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"really/spanliked these facial reconstruction masks. He could barely feel anything, and like Natasha he knew that posing as a couple was likely to get less looks. Yeah, that was why they were holding hands right now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He's been drinking." She sighed, squeezing his hand as they walked to the Starbucks they were supposed to meet Scott at./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's not even noon!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She shot him a look that showed how much worry she really felt. "I know."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Natalia." He whispered softly into her ear. "I've been remembering lately…Mazyr…we were investigating that Party member. We got to pose as party members ourselves, put up in someone's house…and we made very good use of the bath tub."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Natasha leaned into his touch, laughing, "You've been remembering a lot lately."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Because I let myself see you." He said quietly. In the mask she looked different except for her blue-green eyes, "I couldn't do that when I was under their control."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I won't let that happen again she said softly," She paused as they sat down at a table in the corner. "So do you remember everything now?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I think so. I wish I'd remembered you first, you made me feel human."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know, you made me feel—"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Okay guys, I didn't say anything when you asked me to help sneak him out of Sokovia, or when you put me in your carry on for the whole flight, but PDA? Come on, you don't have to be gross about it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Scott! Who is the girl?" Natasha hissed at the current ant man. "Is this Hope?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Actually um…" Scott looked between the two assassins. "It's a long story but-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""—But I'm Jan! Janet Van Dyne." The young woman grinned, leaning over the table, "It's great to meet you!"/p 


	5. How We Stay Together

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Okay so basically, Hank and I were trying to dismantle this missile thing. And I found out that I had to shrink down on to a molecular level. Well maybe Hank figured it out, I don't really remember. But anyway, I had to shrink down and dismantle this thing. It was span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"crazy /spanand I was like "I can't let Hank do this, I mean he's the only one that knows how to make the particle" So I just pressed the button and did it. I shrunk down. I just kept thinking about Hope, my daughter. This thing was heading towards out house. Hope was maybe two at the time. I couldn't let anything hurt her. I just couldn't./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"So I press the button right. I dismantle the thing, it explodes I guess, and I'm like "Awesome!" but the thing is I was in the microverse. Hank acts like once you get there you just keep shrinking but after a while you stop and there's just these like atoms around. Well I guess there were atoms. But I'm not really sure because I passed out pretty quick. It was kind of like some kind of coma, or something. And I had these crazy dreams, like once I was a bee and I was trying to get honey but like this little kid kept picking all the flowers and my Bee boss was like handing me all these deadlines and I was like "I'm trying my best here" and…uh nevermind./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"So I'm in my stupid coma. And I'm having these dreams. And then I hear something. It's like screaming. And I just, I span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"know /spanit's Hope. I span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"know /spanit. My daughter is in trouble. So I wake up. First time in years. And holy hell, I'm like twenty two again. Like a hot twenty two, too like, I could've bagged Brad Pitt with that body. And that's when it hits me. The microverse is on the quantum level. It's deeper than the quantum level. Well there's some evidence that how we feel and what we want influences quantum mechanics. So I realized that my physical body had stopped shrinking and I had a great ass because that's how I imagined myself. That's who I was in all my dreams./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"So I realized if I just like thought hard enough about it I could totally get myself out of this place. I just needed a pym particle! So I thought like extra hard like crazy hard about how I needed to get a Pym particle. Luckily Hank like bragged about the stupid little things night and day so I knew all about what it looked like and all that stuff. So I concentrated as hard as I could to get to be like normal size. And when I finally did I was still looking hot as hell and I was in the middle of Hank's office./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was pretty awkward since I was naked and stuff but he and I talked—so much drama, that's not super important right now. But basically I told him everything that I just told you and we cried and hugged and he told me about Scott and I was like "You're not ant man anymore? That's insane." But like he's not young anymore so I kind of get it and I was like "let's meet this Scott guy" but he turned out to be adorable! Look at those cheeks! And so we got together and we decided to solve Hope's case together and yeah that's pretty much it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"***/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wanda."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Holy shit, Viz!" The Scarlett Witch stumbled back and fell on her ass. "What are you doing here?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I…" He stared at her for a long moment. "I wished to see you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Wanda looked around her room as though someone might come in unexpectedly, "Are you going to arrest me?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No." He said quietly, "No, I would not do that."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Not Tony's lap dog anymore?" She said, obviously still angry./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mr. Stark has been compromised." He responded, stepping closer. "Wanda, I apologize for what I did. I merely thought it would be the best way to keep people for thinking ill of you. I see now that I should have let that be your decision."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I guess I'm sorry I used my powers on you." She said, relaxing a little bit. He used her new vulnerability to cup her cheek./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I forgive you." He said with that infinite soulful look in his eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I forgive you too." She smiled and leaned up to give the synthezoid a little kiss. "That was a long time coming, wasn't it?" She smirked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Vision responded by pulling he face up and giving her the kind of kiss she didn't know he was capable of. Then, of course he pulled away, "I'm sorry if I overstepped."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No," She smiled, "You didn't overstep." She took his hand. "But I don't think you came here to do that."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Vision turned to face her, "No, though that was enjoyable. I came to join you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Join me…?" She frowned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Um…join what the internet has referred to as 'Team Cap'." He smiled, "Though your presence on the team does bring me significant joy."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But, why?" Wanda frowned, "I thought you believed in the Accords."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""While I do believe reasonable oversight is warranted, there is something bigger at stake here." He frowned, squeezing he hand gently. "Zemo has a weapon we cannot fight and unknown resources. And it's not just him. The world is becoming a dangerous place. Together under the accords the Avenges could face these dangers. However Apart, the accords don't matter."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""United we stand." Wanda concluded. "I think everyone will be happy to have you back, Viz."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Your happiness is more than enough." He kissed her, leaning in close, the way you did when you didn't want to pull away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We should tell Steve…" She said softly, but they didn't move for a very long time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"***/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Agent May."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shell head."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How's the bagging and tagging game going?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Not well."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Where's Coulson?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Busy."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""This is pretty important." Tony crossed his legs for the third time and then uncrossed them so he could stand up. "Can I get you something to drink?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's ten in the morning." May said stoically. Somehow the lack of judgement in her voice made him feel worse./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Where is Coulson?" He said irritably, "We need him on this!" May just stared at him, not saying anything. They would have kept up like that, Tony postulating and May not caring, if Rhodey and Carol hadn't flown in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Tony, we need to petition the UN to allow us access to global airspace." Rhodey said, without so much as a hello./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So do it." He said, taking a sip of his drink./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We need you, Tony, you're the leader of this team." Rhodey frowned as F.R.I.D.A.Y. helped him out of his War Machine suit. Carol turned to their guest with a smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Agent May."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Colonel Danvers." They shook hands. Weird./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So let's get them on the phone." He sighed, slamming his drink down on the table. Everyone but May winced or jumped./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Tony….um…I know you're busy…but uh I have a message…from uh…Vision and…well you need to see this." Peter came into the room. He played the message./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The image of Vision appeared in the center of the room. There was something so expressive in his emotionless face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Tony, Peter, Colonel Rodes, and I presume the new addition of Colonel Danvers. I regret to inform you that I must withdraw from the Avengers and I urge you to do so as well. We have treated our span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"friends /spanbadly and ourselves worse. What's more by disbanding we have made the world a more dangerous place. It is span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"our job /spanto protect the world. If that requires staying together against the law, then we must do so. The escape of Helmut Zemo is only the beginning. He has a weapon in his hands unlike anything we have ever encountered. If we are to go against it, it must be together."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was a palpable silence. Finally May stood up. "It looks like you guys have some stuff to figure out."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Where the hell are you going?!" Tony demanded, kind of wishing he hadn't slammed his drink down before because that was obviously what this moment needed. Unfortunately she was already gone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"***/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yelena, who is this?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You wanted a test subject."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I ask you to bring me a supehero and you bring me a lab assistant?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Excuse me?" /spanZap./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She is the Wasp."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The Wasp has been out of commission for a generation!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So was ant man."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ant man is a freak in a suit."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She was on the phone with him."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hank Pym is her father. Is that who you think Ant man is?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Who the hell are you people?!" /spanZap./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Is that not the identity of Ant Man?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That was disproven decades ago."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I was not operating with that information."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Have you injected her with the tracker?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Whatever it is you're doing. You will /spannever span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"get away with it!" /spanZap./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Then fire up the device let's see if it works."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Very well."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"What the hell are you—No! Stop! No—I! NO!"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"***/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tony was staring at another empty bottle when the door opened. A face he had not expected appeared in his line of sight. "You and I have a score to settle."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're damn right." He said quietly. Normally he had a policy. That policy was, never drive, fly, or suit up while intoxicated. However, this moment merited exception. So with the press of a button he was already covered in armor. "Any last words."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Winter Soldier looked at Tony Stark for one infinite moment. This was a different man than the one he had fought in Siberia. That man had seemed combative, defensive, without remorse. But this one met his eyes. He looked tired, not scared. "I'm sorry." He said quietly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When Tony was a child his father used to get…distracted. He'd be rude, neurotic, even selfish. Tony would want to play and Howard would be knee-deep in a project and shout for his wife to take the child away. He'd make these grand plans, he'd get so stuck in them he would shut everyone else out. Well…the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it? The thing is, when Howard did this he would eventually come to his senses, and he'd apologize. He'd take them on vacation, he and his family would be together for weeks, well maybe two weeks. And Tony's parents would give him all the attention and love that he'd wanted during those other times when his father was too focused on business and his mother was too focused on his father. And when he was a teenager he asked his mom why they put up with all the crap he did and once she said to him. "Your dad isn't perfect, but no one is. Only the best people have the courage to say sorry when they've done something wrong, and your father always does."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"So when the guy who murdered his parents said sorry even a drunk, depressed, lonely Tony Stark had to forgive him. Because at the end of the day it wasn't his fault and Tony knew that in his heart of hearts./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You killed my parents."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You son of a bitch."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tony turned and punched the wall. Then pressed his chest and the suit collapsed in on itself. "They weren't just innocent. They were better than that. They were good. They did good their whole lives. And yeah, I wasn't the happiest kid, and we could have seriously improved in terms of family communication but they were span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"good /spanpeople."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know." Bucky walked over, "I take it you're not going to kill me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't be so sure." Tony grumbled, reaching for the bottle. Bucky took it from him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I can't change what I did. But for the first time in a long time I have a choice. I real choice." Bucky said quietly before Tony could argue, "And what's in here, will control you just as much as the machines they put me under. I saw it enough when I was a kid. Didn't get my parents, but it got some others, and that was enough to know."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't you dare start preaching at me." Tony growled. "You don't get to do that."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, I don't." Bucky said quietly, intensely. "But I know someone who does."/p 


End file.
